


Sea Cove

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: this is so fucking bad but idc





	Sea Cove

The drawn out sunlight shone in a room in a bright red hue, two among each other in a cascade of fabric over their heads. Hands nervously twitching up her legs, feeling bare thighs with numb and burnt fingertips; his breath was rest onto her her collarbone. She could tell he was nervous, if it wasn't for the television playing an ad of weird depictions of dancing food- he would hear her heart slamming against her rib cage.  
  
The instant he lifted his head up, she knew something rested behind his eyes- the same look a lot of guys gave her when they found out a cute exchange student was going to teach them about her home country. Was he like the other's that would only want her one thing? Especially so when he went in for a kiss, miscalculations happened and they instead just slammed foreheads together.  
  
" Oh! Ow. " Austin's scared and cigarette burnt fingers rubbed the spot that slammed against her forehead, his eyes settled on Makoto, working the small amount of pain away.  
" S-Sorry. " His gaze adverted before she grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing her soft fingers over a scar she knew someone gave him- someone he lived with. Makoto knew from how he didn't really talk in class, he had no friends to give him shiners. All he had was parents in his life, parents that he never shown her to.  
  
" It's fine, let's try again, okay? " Austin looked back and pulled her hand close to him, he always did that when he was nervous. His head nodded as he stopped rubbing the soft red spot before sitting there patiently, even closing his eyes like he was going to be hit when she wiggled closer to close the space between them, lips parted and pushed against his, she could feel his hands shake as they go to wrap his limbs around her small frame, allowing her to halt by his embrace.

Each kiss was like drowning in a whirlpool of love, each touch was like sun shining through cold water- warming up shallow skin like a hundred tiny fishes kissing freckles onto it. It was like a ocean, and that was her coffin.

Kisses droned on till Makoto felt Austin put weight on her, gently pressing her back into the mattress of her heated room, his hands screaming to get under her skin and breath her scent. Makoto guided his fidgeting hands up her blouse, allowing the tips of his fingers to fumbled and touch every stitch of her bra. A gasp was let out when Austin trailed his kisses to her neck, going as far as to gently bite onto her neck. It would defiantly leave a mark.  
Makoto's hands ran through a mop of dirty blond hair as his tongue slide along her collarbone- leaving her shaking and saying something foreign to him, nerves getting the best of both. Austin pried one hand from her screaming heart and let it snake down, past her boundries to touch on pliant fabric just underneath her skirt, hearing her sharply gasp into the cool red ambiance.

Even so when a loud bang on her wall made them jump up right; scared to death and far from touching suddenly. Makoto heard her step-brother screaming about something about _no touching_ in Japanese. Austin looked at her with fearful eyes, wild with the yearn to touch more but the mood was ruined. Akira was the king of ruining the moods, just because he was lowkey obsessed that he found out he had cute sisters didn't mean _he could dictate their life._

 _" I'm sorry, Akira is just- he's a.. he's just a jerk. "_ Makoto sighed and fixed herself into a proper shape, being a physical sign that what they had was now called off- even feeling bad when Austin whined and asked for a do-over. He eventually gave up, wiping as her nose bled just slightly. It didn't ruin their date; going back to cuddling up.

Makoto choosing to ignore that Austin passed out from brain overload, it was just something that made him, well, him.


End file.
